Topolino e le meraviglie del domani
Topolino e le meraviglie del domani (Mickey Mouse in the World of Tomorros) è una storia di 90 strisce scritta da Bill Walsh, disegnata da Floyd Gottfredson ed inchiostrata da Dick Moores. Fu pubblicata la prima volta negli Stati Uniti sulle strisce quotidiane dei giornali dal 31 luglio all'11 novembre 1944. In Italia venne pubblicata per la prima volta sui numeri di Topolino Giornale dal 611 al 622, dal 2 novembre 1946 al 18 gennaio1947. Personaggi * Topolino * Minni * Pluto * Tip * Gambadilegno Trama La storia comincia con Topolino che provando ad usare la fionda di Tip viene colpito alla testa. Poco dopo riceve un misterioso pacco contenente, secondo un biglietto allegato ad esso, un mantello invisibile in grado di far vedere a Topolino le meraviglie del domani. Topolino si ritrova così in un mondo ipertecnologico nel quale viene seguito dal fedele cane Pluto. Il mondo del domani, in realtà, è tutt'altro che idilliaco. Infatti Gambadilegno, coadiuvato da un esercito di ghignanti mini robot, progetta di conquistare il mondo dopo aver sostituito con dei sosia gli uomini-chiave al potere. Tale piano verrà fortunatamente vanificato da Topolino con l'aiuto di Minni. Note Con questa storia Walsh e Gottfredson virano decisamente verso il genere fantascientifico. A partire dalla striscia del 4 agosto Topolino indossa una camicia e pantaloni lunghi, laddove in precedenza indossava solo un paio di short. È interessante notare che da qui in poi Topolino nelle strisce non porterà mai più i calzoni corti. Altro dettaglio curioso è che dalla striscia del 4 agosto la coda di Topolino non è più visibile, probabilmente nascosta dentro i pantaloni. A questo proposito, Gottfredson ricorderà che «''' la coda fu eliminata per un breve periodo, durante la guerra. Credo che sia avvenuto percho nello Studio erano rimasti pochi animatori, così Walt suggerì di toglierla temporaneamente per risparmiare tempo. Anche noi facemmo lo stesso nelle strisce, ma dopo la fine del conflitto gli animatori congedati dall'Esercito tornarono al lavoro e la reinserirono. Allora Walt chiese a Frank Reilly, direttore del Reparto Fumerri, di restituirla a Topolino anche nelle strisce, e da allora l'abbiamo sempre disegnata. Non so se qualcuno si sia accorto della sua assenza, ma non abbiamo mai ricevuto lettere in merito. '''» Ancora una volta, il finale onirico (Topolino si risveglia nel suo letto con una benda in testa - evidentemente a causa del trauma cranico subito all'inizio della storia) stempera solo in parte il ricordo degli inquietanti avvenimenti accorsi, primo tra tutti la morte di Mimì, letteralmente disintegrata dalla pistola di Gambadilegno mentre faceva scudo con il suo corpo meccanico all'amato Topolino. Su Walt Disney's Comics and Stories nn. 69-71 (1946) la storia viene ristampata priva di diverse vignette. La versione pubblicata dall'editrice Whitman sul volumetto tascabile The Better Little Book n. 1444 (1948) affianca pagine di testo narrativo a vignette tratte dalle strisce, ma prive delle nuvolette. Gottfredson realizzerà nel novembre 1980 un aquerello ispirato a questa storia. Altre pubblicazioni italiane *''Albi d'oro'' n. 32 (8 agosto 1954) *''Topolino d'oro'' n. 33 (febbraio 1974) *''Topolino Story'' (ottobre 1983) *''Topolino collezione ANAF'' n. 46-C (novembre 1986) *''Revival Comics'' n. 1944 (novembre 1987) *''Il Messaggero n. 57'' (17 febbraio 1990) *''Disney Video Parade'' n. 12 (settembre 1993) *''Topolino daily strips 1944'' (11 giugno 1997) *''Topomistery'' n. 61 (febbraio 1998) *''Gli anni d'oro di Topolino'' n. 7 (3 maggio 2010) Categoria:Storie a fumetti di Topolino